Fic-ette: Missed Opportunities
by Slacker Queen
Summary: This is my first fanfic! Please R/R


Title: Missed Opportunites  
  
Author: Samantha P.  
  
Disclaimer: I no own! Although I wish I did, but alas my wishes don't seem to come true. :)  
  
A/N: *GASP* Sammie wrote a FIC?? Hehehe. Yes I got a plot bunny that wouln't let me sleep so I had to write.  
  
:) If the time frame is too short or too long, I appolgize. It is what happens when you don't know how long it  
  
takes to get from point A to point B. :) And if this is really bad, I accept flames graciously. I wrote this at 2:30  
  
in the morning, what can I say. And no Beta for this. Any and all mistakes are sole property of Me, Myself and I, INC. Well on to the fic before this gets longer then the fic itself. Oh yes. Anything between ** are thoughts!  
  
ENJOY!  
  
Thanx Dorian for the title!!!  
  
Missed Opportunities  
  
*Finally! The day is over,* thought Darien Fawkes as he was heading towards The Agency's exit. After a  
  
seemingly endless day of chasing bad guys and being used for a punching bag, all Darien could think of was how great it would be do get home. *Sleep. Never has a simple word seemed so wonderful.* Just as he was about to walk out he heard his name being called. Turning around he came face to face, well not exactly face to face but you get the point, with his partner and friend Bobby Hobbes.  
  
"Hobbes, what is it? It's 1:30 in the morning. Not to mention I am sore and tired. I just want to go home and forget the day ever happend."  
  
"I was just wondering if you would like to go grab a quick bite to eat. An early breakfast of sorts."  
  
"Hobbes, did I not just mention I was tired and sore? Thanks but no thanks. I got plans made with my bed already, and I intend to keep them."  
  
Holding up his hands in surrender, Hobbes replied, "Ok partner. I get the hint. No need to bite my head off.  
  
How about having an early lunch then?"  
  
"Make it a late luch and it's a deal. We got the day off and I fully intend to take advantage of that to catch some much needed Z's."  
  
"Ok, you got a deal partner. Late lunch it is. See ya tomorrow Fawkes," Hobbes replied with a slight chuckle.  
  
"G'night Hobbes." Darien and Hobbes walked out the door and each headed towards their own vehicle.  
  
Half way home, Darien suddenly had to go to the bathroom and it couldn't wait. Spotting a gas station up ahead,  
  
he decided to pull in there hoping it was still opening. Pulling in the lot he was greatly relieved to find that it was indeed open. He quickly parked and headed inside.  
  
"Excuse me miss, where are your restrooms?" Darien asked after he spotted the employee.  
  
"Go straight to the back and take a right. The mens room will be straight ahead," she replied with an amused grin  
  
on her face from watching him fidget.  
  
"Thank you," he called out since he was practically already there.  
  
When he was finished, he quickly washed his hands and proceeded to leave. Stepping out and turnign the corner, Darien suddenly flung himself back around the wall. It seemed the gas station was in the process of being  
  
robbed.  
  
"Aw crap," Darien whispered annoyingly. Realizing he couldn't just let the guy get away, he quicksilvered. *Good thing I got a shot before I left tonite. Hmmm, note to self, thank Claire for working later then necessary tonite.  
  
Or should I say this morning?*  
  
Spotting a heavy object oh his way to the front he quietly covered it. Silently sneaking up on the guy he swiftly knocked him out cold. He headed to the back again to unquicksilver. Visible once again he headed to the  
  
cashier. "Just" noticing the guy on the floor he asked her what happened.  
  
"I'm not really sure. One minute I was being robbed, the next he is unconsious on the ground."  
  
"Really? Wow, that is strange. Did you call the cops?"  
  
"Huh? Oh. Yeah. They wil be here soon." It was obvious to Darien that she was confused out of her mind.  
  
By the time the police arrived, the robber was starting to come around. He was handcuffed and taken into  
  
custudy. Darien and Missy, as her name tag read, gave their statements and soon the officers left. Darien said good night to Missy and headed back home for some much needed rest.  
  
Unlocking his door he stepped inside and kicked off his shoes. Locking his door back up he threw his coat off  
  
and draged himself to his bed. Not even bothering to change he collapsed on top the blankets. The last thing he seen before drifting off into oblivion was his clock proudly displaying the fact that it was 2:30 in the morning.  
  
~Fini  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So hate or like it? Please send feedback. :)  
  
Sammie 


End file.
